


Hold Tight

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: Jesse takes care of his sleepy partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McTiddiezo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTiddiezo/gifts).



> This is based off of a short hc I sent to McTiddiezo on tumblr about a month ago and expanded into a short drabble with their help. Enjoy :)

“Ladies, gentlemen, and omnics alike.  We have just entered Gibraltar airspace so please stow your tray tables, fasten your seat belts, and return your seats to their full upright positions.  We’ll be landing shortly and thank you for flying Air Tracer.”

Lena’s voice over the intercom wakes Jesse from his sleep and drags him back into the land of the living.  The mission in Iraq was long and grueling and despite it being an overall success, everyone was glad to be going home.  Jesse was most glad he was going to finally be able to get a long, hot shower and a home cooked meal. 

Jesse sits up to stretch but stops when he feels a weight on his shoulder.  He looks down and sees Hanzo still asleep, wrapped up in his serape and resting his head again his shoulder.  Jesse smiles and settles back down into his seat, careful not to wake the sleeping dragon.  He brushes a couple loose strands of hair out of Hanzo’s face and presses a kiss to his forehead, right above a small cut the archer got while scuffling with a Talon agent.  It’s been almost three years since McCree and Hanzo became _McCree-and-Hanzo_ and yet every time Jesse looks at Hanzo he can feel himself fall in love all over again.  It’s especially easy to do so during moments like this.

Not even five minutes later Jesse feels the jump ship start to descend towards the base.  He gently tries to wake Hanzo but fails to get any reaction besides a small grunt.  Oh well, he’ll let the man get some more sleep, lord knows he doesn’t get enough of it. 

When the ship finally lands Jesse carefully extracts himself from Hanzo’s side and helps the team unload their supplies.  When everything’s been unloaded and everyone else has left to go take showers and fall into bed, Jesse heads back onto the ship one last time.  Hanzo’s still fast asleep and looking as peaceful as ever.  This worries Jesse a little as Hanzo’s never slept through landing and unloading procedures –he’s always the first person to step off the jump ship and start unloading equipment- but Jesse just chalks it up to the mission being harder than he thought. 

He squats down in front of Hanzo and cradles his jaw in his hand.  “Hey, sweetheart, we’re back at the base now.  Need ya ta wake up now, honeybee.”

Hanzo just exhales forcefully and shifts in his seat to a more comfortable position. 

Okay, new plan.

Jesse stands up and gets his arms under Hanzo.  With a little bit of effort (he isn’t as young as he once was) he manages to pick up his serape-wrapped-dragon-burrito and snag Hanzo’s bow as well.  He feels Hanzo’s beard scratch against his skin as the man subconsciously nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

“I’ve gotcha, darlin’, you keep on sleepin’.”

With careful steps, Jesse walks off the jump ship and towards their room. 

Needless to say, he doesn’t see Hanzo crack one eye open and a content smile cross his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hanzo, you crafty dude. Basically I hc that Hanzo is a very touchy and almost clingy person, especially in relationships, after being so touch starved in his youth. Some times he gets embarrassed about how touchy he is so he comes up with simple little plans like this to get that contact he craves.
> 
> And now there's fan-art here: https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/post/158060626433/serape-wrapped-dragon-burrito-fulfills-my-end-of
> 
> Find me on tumblr at: cryptidhanzoshimada


End file.
